The Theory
by SuperCess
Summary: He could not believe what he was feeling and he blames it all on one theory. A Megumi x Yahiro fanfiction. One-shot.


**A/N: I'm going to have a shot on a one-shot again. This just poof-ed out of nowhere and..well.. here it is. :) Also, I'm sorry if I haven't been updating _'A Sense of Powerlessness'[ASOP]_, It's because I'm so immersed in the new FF [SasuSaku] that I'm writing. ^_^ Really sorry. Maybe this one-shot is to make-up for ASOP's hiatus. So Sorry.**

**So, to take a break from all the angst and drama, here's a light-hearted romance. Enjoy**

* * *

**T****he Theory**

* * *

Saiga Yahiro was pacing around his room. Back and forth he goes, ignoring all the stares from his maids outside his door. He couldn't believe it, _he could not believe it._

"Damn. Damn it!"

He kept on cursing as he paced around still, playing with his fingers. It just happened and now, he couldn't take his mind off it.

What happened, you may ask?

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Yahiro was sitting in a café, waiting for a certain long-haired girl that invited him out. He was tapping his fingers over the table. She was already 15 minutes late. Why did he turn up anyway? _

_'Oh right, to reject her right away.' He thought._

_Soon enough, his 'date' arrived, along with her usual get up and her notepad. She was rushing to the café, she clearly knew she was late and Yahiro never tolerated that. She stopped in front of him and bowed until she got dizzy._

_ "You're late."_

_ '__**I'm sorry.'**_

_She wrote it down as she sat on the chair opposite him. She noticed that he already ordered himself a cup of English Tea and she proceeded to do the same._

_**'I thought you're not coming.'**__ She wrote down._

_ "I thought so too." He replied, sipping his tea coolly._

_She smiled at him wholeheartedly, glad that she was now on a date with him. It wasn't easy to get him to agree to that, she needed a certain violet-haired girl to threaten him into coming. Although, it proved that Akira still has a lot of space in Yahiro's heart, Megumi just didn't care, as long as she's doing all she can to show her love._

_ "Megumi, I came because I wanted to tell you something."_

_She looked up expectantly, teacup in hand, she noticed him looking at her seriously. Her heart started to pound, was he going to tell her that he likes her back? Was he going to reject her? She hopes not._

_ "I don't like you. I appreciate the effort, but I just don't like you."_

_It proved to be the latter. Megumi's teacup fell to the floor, broken glass pieces were sent flying near their table. She was speechless; she just arrived for goodness sake! And here he was, rejecting her all out. There was focus in his eyes, but also a hint of guilt._

_ "Are you—?"_

_Before he got to ask, she stood up, attracting everyone's attention. She walked over to him and stood in front of him courageously. He saw her looking down at him, tears brimming in her eyes, but she was not crying. She gave him her most sincere and most warm smile that made her sparkle all over. She lowered her head down and whispered._

_ "I understand."_

_A shudder passed his body as he heard her emotion-filled voice. The next thing he knew, he was whipped with a blast of her scent [and her hair] and he was staring into space, one hand on his cheek. _

_ "She just.."_

_Kissed him, on the cheek and also, talked to him with her last words as "Thank you and I'm sorry". Yahiro was left dumbfounded._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"You're acting like a damn _girl_, Yahiro!" He scolded himself, wanting to bang his head on the wall. "It was a kiss on the cheek!"

At that moment, he heard a snicker behind him. He turned around just to see Akira, laughing her heart out. He frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked in frustration.

"You're acting like that just because Megumi kissed you on the cheek? What are you, a teenage girl or something?" Akira laughed aloud along with Yahiro's maids. Yahiro gave them a 'go-to-hell' look.

"Shut up."

"Yahiro, you like her. Go to her."

"I don't want to. I don't like her."

Akira snorted, she started walking towards the door, but before she did, she turned to look back at him and gave him her last words before she leaves.

"You're smart." Akira started. "That, my friend, is Newton's Action-Reaction theory applied in real life." Akira sneered as she walked away, laughing, leaving Yahiro sulking and cursing under his breath.

* * *

She was crying inside her room, her hair covering her face. Even Ryuu and Jun couldn't do anything about her crying, she had been like that since she came back from her so-called 'date'. She stayed like that until Ryuu said something to her.

"Megumi-chan, you have a visitor." Ryuu said. Megumi felt that it was said through gritted-teeth, so she knew exactly who it was.

Yahiro entered her room and saw her so disorganized that he grimaced. Megumi pulled her hair up and tied it on the side, wiping her tears away. Yahiro approached her and sat beside her on the floor, next to the bed.

"You're crying."

"Of co—"

"Use your notepad."

Megumi blinked and then nodded. Yahiro couldn't bear to hear that voice again, that one action drove him insane in so many levels, not to mention the memory of the 'cheek-kiss'.

**'Of course I'm crying. Why are you here? You don't like me right?'**

"Damn. You know what you did. Damn you."

He said so in a mean way, that Megumi started crying again. Yahiro panicked, he just doesn't know how to treat a girl right. With nothing else to do, he grabbed her by the neck and crashed his lips against hers. Megumi's eyes widened, she was not expecting that. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"Don't you cry again in front of me." He scolded her, he was going to wipe her tears away when she evaded his hands. She began writing.

**'Why? I thought you don't like me.' **Megumi scribbled furiously and she held it up for him to see but because of intense shaking, her penmanship was all a mess. Yahiro ran a hand through his hair, pulling Megumi closer for a hug.

"Damn. I blame Newton and his damn action-reaction theory." He said.

It was just a theory, right? But what the hell, it made him realize what he had been missing. So, thank god for Newton's third law of motion. Megumi smiled and snuggled closer to him, inhaling his scent.

"I really like you, Yahiro." Megumi said softly.

Again, the theory kicks in and when it does, they always end up kissing. But who's complaining? :)

* * *

**A/N: So, it's Megumi and Yahiro..just for something new. :) Hope it was fine. This is really unplanned and I just wrote this in the spur of the moment. haha. :) Could you please click that Review button down there? There...come on...almost there...click it and write to your heart's content! ^_^ I love you guys! ^_^ hahaha.**

* * *

**January 16, 2011 [Sunday; 9:09 P.M.]**

**Philippines**


End file.
